This invention generally relates to pallets, and more particularly to a lightweight, recyclable loading pallet assembly for handling, storing or relocating bulky articles by fork trucks or the like.
Conventional pallets for use in relocating bulky articles are manufactured solidly of wood, and normally a sender of such pallets requests their return. One disadvantage of conventional wooden pallets is that they are relatively heavy which causes high freight rates. Another disadvantage of these pallets is their inability to be repaired when damaged. Further, because of the burgeoning demand on public landfills, the range of disposal options which are available for the damaged pallets are limited. In the past, damaged wooden pallets were chipped or shredded. However, this method of disposal requires that all nails be removed from the pallets, which is an expensive and time consuming process. Additionally, in most instances, stringent environmental regulations now preclude the burning of damaged pallets.
There have been numerous suggestions for the use of paperboard, recycled paperboard or cardboard for the construction of pallets in the prior art. In fact, an entire sub-class of the United States Patent and Trademark Office classification is devoted thereto, i.e., Class 108, sub-class 51.3. However, a loading pallet manufactured from lightweight paperboard is an unacceptable alternative to replace traditional wooden loading pallets in such instances where heavy articles must be relocated, such as machines, compressors or parts therefore.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,722 describes a pallet having two interlocking sets of runners which may be formed from recyclable thermoplastics using injection molding or structural foam injection molding techniques. However, this type pallet does not offer a user thereof the flexibility to readily and precisely dimension the pallet assembly to the exact dimensions of a load. For example, if a user requires a pallet having dimensions of 4' by 5', but only a pallet of 4' by 4' can be assembled with a present inventory of sets of runners, additional runners must be manufactured from different sized injection molds. If the required size injection mold is not available, a mold must be specially manufactured, which is quite expensive. Therefore, it is readily apparent that uniquely sizing thermoplastic pallet assemblies for an individual load, using injection molding techniques, may be an expensive and time consuming process.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present pallet assemblies. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.